AVELARNO
by Daziy is SoniQ
Summary: cerita Idola Cilik pertama di FFn.. yg ICL, ayo dibaca! Lintar, AIrsyad, Cakka, Obiet, Debo..
1. Prolog

**a/n: ini cerita pertama saya yang saya karang BENAR-BENAR MURNI DARI IDE SAYA.. saya juga yakin ini cerita Idola Cilik PERTAMA DI FFN.. so, yang ICL, RNR!**

**XD **

_AVELARNO Prolog_

Seorang pria muda berjubah hijau tua terengah-engah berlari di dalam hutan itu. Sesekali ia mengintip kebalik pundaknya, seolah ada yang mengejarnya. Ia juga memeluk erat kantung kecil yang ia bawa, seolah tak ingin kehilangan kantung itu. Kudanya sudah tertembak mati sekian ratus kilometer dibelakangnya. Ia terus berlari sampai tiba-tiba...

SIUU... JLEB!

Sebatang anak panah menancap dikakinya, membuatnya terjatuh. Segera saja pemuda itu dikepung. Semua pengepung memegang sebusur panah yang siap ditembak dan diarahkan ke pemuda itu.

"Ha ha ha.. akhirnya kamu tertangkap juga. Segera serahkan batuan Avelarno sekarang juga! Atau..." seseorang yang tampaknya pemimpin pengepung itu mengancam.

"Cuh. Tak akan! Raja Morgen sudah memercayakan batuan ini padaku! Dan aku tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaannya!" ucap pemuda itu. Dengan segera, ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan dan melemparnya keatas.

"TEMBAK!" teriak si pemimpin. Para pengepungpun serentak melepaskan panah mereka. Sesaat sebelum panah mengenai si pemuda, bungkusan yang tadi dilempar itu meledak, menyelubungi si pemuda dengan api berwarna hijau.

"TIDAAK..." si pemimpin berteriak, seolah dia marah karena kehilangan pemuda itu. Benar saja, ketika api hijau itu menghilang, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu.

"Tuan, kemana dia?" salah satu dari pengepung itu bertanya.

"KAMU MASIH BERANI BERTANYA? DHETA!" teriak si pemimpin. Muncul cahaya hijau. Ketia cahaya itu hilang, pasukan yang tadinya mengepung pemuda itu tergeletak tewas.

"walaupun kamu sudah kabur ke dimensi lain, batuan itu akan kukejar! Avelarno akan jadi milikku!" sambil berkata begitu, ia berbalik ke kegelapan malam. Kembali kerumahnya.


	2. 1 NURAHITO Corp

AVELARNO Part 1

_Burung-burung pun bernyanyi_

_Bungapun tersenyum_

Terdengar suara music dari sebuah I-Pod, benar-benar menggambarkan suasana dipagi itu. Sunyi. Tenang. Seorang anak yang sedang tertidur itu kian merapatkan selimutnya. Tampak benar bahwa ia masih sangat malas.

"Ben, ayo bangun dek.. hari ini kita mau jalan-jalan ke dufan lho!" seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 tahunan membangunkan anak yang ternyata bernama Ben itu.

"mmm... ntar kak.. Dek Ben masih ngantuk.." jawab Ben.

"lhoo.. katanya mau beli mainan Ben 10 itu?" bujuk kakaknya lagi. Sukses membuat Ben langsung melompat.

"o iya! Ben 10! Sekarang pasti dah mulai kartunnya! Untung kak Obiet bangunin Ben." Sang kakak yang dipanggil Obiet itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat adiknya yang memang suka banget sama kartun yang memakai namanya itu.

"Ben, jangan lupa sikat gigi dulu!" Obiet mengingatkan adiknya yang sedang mencari remote control TV.

"o iya kak, dek Ben lupa.." Ben hanya bisa menyengir. Ia langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya.

Selesai sikat gigi, Ben bertanya pada Obiet

"kak Obiet, liat remote TVku gak? Dek Ben mau-" ucapan Obiet terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan nyaring.

"MAS ELAAAAAANGG! BALIKIN BB GUE!" teriakan itu begitu nyaring sampai-sampai beberapa gelas di kamar Ben bergetar.

"ckckck.. pasti Mas El jail lagi ama Cakka" gumam Obiet.

"kak, itu kak Cakka berantem lagi ya? kita kekamar mereka aja yuk!" ajak Ben.

"hmmm.. ayo deh." Obietpun setuju. Merekapun langsung menuju ke kamar Cakka.

Dari kamar Ben, mereka harus naik lift dulu ke lantai 15, tempat keluarga Nuraga tinggal. Sebenarnya, mereka semua tinggal di sebuah 'RUKO'. Tepatnya, sebuah ruko raksasa. Ya, Tunggul Nuraga dan Tatas Panggarahito adalah dua orang bussinessman terkenal di Indonesia. Perusahaan gabungan mlik mereka, NURAHITO CORP, adalah perusahaan induk dari berbagai merk terkenal di dunia. Mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil, sehingga merekapun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kantor mereka disebuah gedung. Keluarga Nuraga tinggal di lantai 15, sementara keluarga Panggarahito tinggal di lantai 14.

Pagi itu, anak-anak dari Tatas dan Tunggul memutuskan untuk pergi ke dufan untuk bersenang-senang. Walaupun minggu itu adalah minggu UTS, mereka tetap memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Itu karena mereka mengikuti rogram homeschooling, alias belajar dirumah.

Sesampainya Obiet dan Ben dilantai 15, mereka lansung dikagetkan oleh seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahunan.

"MISIIII! AWAS!" teriak pemuda itu sambil berlari melewati Obiet dan Ben. Belum hilang kekagetan mereka, menyusul seorang anak mengejar pemuda tadi.

"MAS ELAANG, SINIIN BB GUE!" teriak anak itu.

"GAK MAU!:P TANGKEP GUE DULU!" jawab si kakak yang dipanggil Mas Elang.

"MAS ELAAANG! BALIKIN BB KAK CAKKA GAK?" Ben yang baru datang, dengan sok tahunya, ikut-ikutan mengejar Elang. Obiet yang diacuhkan tersenyum, melihat kekonyolan teman, kakak temannya, dan adiknya.

"Ambil nih Kka, masa' gak bisa? Katanya anak basket?" mas Elang meledek Cakka sang adik, yang memang anggota tim basket di sekolanya.

"Mas ELAAAAANG!" Ben dan Cakka berteriak dengan serempak. Cakka yang sudah hampir mendekati kakaknya berusaha merebut Bbnya.

"Eits! Enggak kena! Enggak kena! Enggak kena!" mas Elang berkelit. Sayangnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa didepannya ada kursi kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan...

BRUKK!

"ADAAOW!" Mas Elangpun terjatuh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!' Serentak saja, Obiet, Cakka, dan Ben tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mas Elang terjatuh.

"Hahaha... udah ah, kasian mas El kita ketawain gini.. Ayo siap-siap! Kita jadi kan, ke Dufannya?" Obiet yang merasa kasihan mengingatkan Obiet dan Ben.

"O iya! Ayo kak, Ben pengen mandi ama kak Cakka lagi!" Ben semakin bersemangat. Iapun menarik Cakka.

"Eee.. iya iya! Duh, gue jangan ditarik-tarik gini dong!" Cakka yang merasa kewalahan mengingatkan.

"Ben! Inget lho! Mandi! Bukan berenang!" Obiet mengingatkan Ben untuk tidak berenang. Memang, mereka memiliki kolam renang indoor, tepat diatas lantai tempat tinggal keluarga Nuraga.

"Hoi! Tungguin gue! Duuh sakit banget sih ini kaki.." mas Elang yang merasa ditinggalkan mengeluh.

Hari yang biasa di sepasang keluarga kaya...


End file.
